Lost Ghost
Description Lost Ghost is an unknown player has been a discovery in singleplayer, so many players have lots of theory to explain about this mystery player and many players s believe she is a ghost, not a hacker or anything like Entity 303, Null at all. ิbecause the creator of this theory says he is her brother and until one day she died by unknown reason but she in front of his PC computer and in computer it's sow she play minseMraft before she died and he believe shes hunted minecraft, and her name is a Clara Smith. but some player think the creator of her oigen theory make attention or lying to everyone about his theory for famous or something else, and they think she''' is a Entity 303 Partner or some kind of Hacker Groups Members. for Lost Ghost skin, she looks like Null but haft of her skin are white and in white skin has a black eye but in black skin has a white eye. '''First Encounter The following is an email from Jake, the first person to encounter Lost Ghost, that was suppose to go to Notch, And Message Here: Date Email Sent: March 3 2014 Email: datumma22@gmail.com Subject: Hey Notch, Can You Explain This? Hello Notch. My Name is Jake. I'm a huge fan of Minecraft, and I've been playing for about three years now and my father works at microsoft, and I playing Minecraft every day after school, me and my friend, Niko would always play on his private server. He was a bit of a noob at Minecraft, but since he was pretty rich, he decided to buy a private server so we could play multiplayer survival, along with my friends, William and Micheal. until one day, we all were in a group Skype chat and we were working on a huge survival house that we were in the process of building for at least 8 months. We were really proud with how it turned out. It was located in a desert, All of a sudden, while we all went to grab supplies to finish the house that we were working on, Niko noticed something strange in the chat. The only plugins that we had on the server were Essentials, along with some plugin that Brady found called “SocialSpy.” Thanks to SocialSpy, it seems that someone named "clara_smith" Now, Everyone shocked about something happen. eveIme think it's just a gitch. but I reminded myself that this was a private server. I set up the plugins for Niko and such, and I kept his server whitelistd, since Niko didn’t kn-w how. There was no way anyone could join except us. I checked the server control panel, and it showed we were the only ones on the server. I was getting a bit confused. We all decided to just ignore it and continue on with our survival. It’s about 20 minutes in, and I’m walking with William to the nearest forest to grab wood, which wasn’t very near at all. All of a sudden, we see a white and black figure in the distance of the forest. It appeared to be in the model of some type of ghostly figure, with what I could barely make out as black eyes and half of the eye are white. For some reason, William’s just stood still. I assume it’s just lag, but he’s not even speaking on the skype call. I check skype and ask if he’s still online. No answer. He’s not even on the Skype call. By now, Niko is just ignoring us and concentrating on the house, and Micheal is freaking out. I can hear the shakiness of his voice. Anyhow, I open up Minecraft again to see that the white figure disappeared, and William disconnected from the server. I try calling him on my phone, but no answer. It goes straight to voice mail. I try texting him, but the texts don’t deliver. Micheal’s getting worried, to the point where it sounds like he’s about to cry. Niko isn’t even listening to us, he’s not aware of the situation at all. I finally get his attention, and he finally realizes how peculiar this problem is. He tps to me and helps me search for the white and black figure. Now, Micheal’s hysterically crying, thinking that the hacker break William IRL or something else. And then Niko just stood still, but he still can chat in Skype or chat in game so I've ask himed for explain aboingut what happen to edhim and clara_smith or white and black figure, and this is our last discussion in gamethe : xxJakexx42: So, can i ask something? CallMeNiko13: Sure, but i'm ask so only thing i can do is a talk to you because ya'll known i can't move or do anything in game. xxJakexx42: So what happened, why did u afk? CallMeNiko13: idk what happen to me, but my computer seems so lags and i can't do anything. xxJakexx42: so who the hack is a clara_smith xxJakexx42: and what is white and black thing? CallMeNiko13: like you, i don't even known what just happen to our private server or william xxJakexx42: so what we will do next? we should come back to home or talk to micheal and make him calm down xxJakexx42: ummm hello niko Niko can't chat but he still in the game, so I've Guest s in Server Just Me and Micheal, Then I've think I've should make him calm down but he leaves this server. Now, It's Just Me In Server with that thing and it's 3:00 AM so I thought I should sleep and forget about it. I go to school the next morning, and Micheal is the only one to show up. He says that Niko and William’s parents called his parents and ask if William’s or Niko are at his house. Apparently, they went missing. There was no sign of them, and the police came to their houses and check to see if they were any clues on where they were, but there were no results. I decide to ditch school and walk to William’s house to see if he’s there. I see his mother sitting on the steps, crying. I ask if she’s ok, and she says that William’s apparently committed suicide. Not in the house, most likely snuck out to end his life. She handed me a piece of paper that she claimed to have been left on William’s computer table. I read the note carefully. “I can’t take this anymore. I can’t sleep, I’m afraid she's watching me. I can’t live like this knowing that someone is after me, wanting me to die a slow, painful death. I’m sorry mom……I love you.” I started to cry a bit when I read those last few words. I check the back of the paper, and written on the corner i nthe very small text was "Your Next, Jake"Category:Entities Category:Player Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche Category:Creepypasta Category:Servers Category:Real Life